You Shouldn't Have Stopped
by Love Yah Like A Fanfic Baby
Summary: Ludwig just wanted Feliciano to come to him. But he didn't know it would turn out like this... Human names used. TROLOLOLOLOLOL! GermanyxItaly


**FUCK YEAH! I'M ON A ROLLLLLLLL~**

**My lovelies. Please enjoy my first GerIta!**

**Nothing from Hetalia belongs to me! **

* * *

Feliciano sat on his bed in shock as Ludwig, in the middle of their sexy times, just got up and left, with a smirk on his face...

"Ve? Ludwig? Where are you going?!" The Italian piped up as he ran towards the German.

"Sorry, Feli, I just remembered I urgent business to attend to. We can continue at another time." Ludwig closes the door to his study, leaving Feliciano standing in front of the door, trying to process what had just happened.

"You got to be kidding me.." In that moment, something in the small Italian snapped. He was no longer going to act so innocent, he wanted Ludwig, and he was going to get him...whatever it took. He would have to make a plan for when Ludwig came out of his study, and he had a while, Germany wouldn't come out of his study for hours on end; but he can't waste anytime just in case he decided to come out early. An idea suddenly popped up inside his head.

He needed to call Francis.

~~ 20 minutes later ~~

"Mhmm...Yeah. Thanks Francis, ill be there in a couple minutes." Feli clicked off the phone and searched around for his keys, looking up and down the house he realized he left them in the study since when he got home, that's where the 'fun' started.

"Fuuuck.." would he just walk? Hell no, that's way to tiring..then he got an idea. "Hehehehehe..." he smirked and walked over to the key rack and picked up Ludwig's keys. Oh well, he needed him as pissed off as possible for later. Feli walks out of the house and tries to make as much noise as possible in the process, which worked because a very pissed looking Germany popped his head out of his study window.

"FELI, KEEP IT DOWN! AND...What the hell are you doing in my car?!" Ludwig shouts. Haha, he was always so cute in that German accent he has~ Which made feli grin wider.

"Oh, nothing Luddy, just gonna take it for a spin~" A mischievous smirk spread its way across feli's face.

"Why the hell are you taking my car? You have your own don't you?" You could see a nerve popping out of his head.

"Oh, I know. But my keys are in there with you, so I'll take yours as hostage, and the car. And don't worry, I wont get _too many _pasta stains in it! Ciao!" With that the Italian drove off, hearing Ludwig's shouts for a good three minutes before he could hear them anymore.

"That's right Ludwig. You'll be sorry once I'm done with you...which wont be for a while~" The little Italian laughed darkly and continued to drive.

~~ At Francis' House ~~

"Ah! Mon ami! How very nice to see you! I have what you asked for~ " Francis greets as he open his front door to his -very french like- home and invited Feli inside.

"Ah, thank you Francis, I hope this can be quick, I have other stops and a very important 'destination' to get too." Feli says straightly, no 'vee', no nothing related to the feli everyone knew. But this was the side no one knew about, not even Ludwig, although he was to soon find out.

Francis, being a little terrified at this new feli, gives him the box. "Um...Here you go! Have a nice time!" He shuts the door, and feli walks back to the car and heads to his other 'stops' then a few hours later, heads home.

As he pulls into the drive way, there is an eerie feeling about the entire atmosphere. Being the way he is, it excites the little Italian and he gets out of the car and picks up his multiple boxes and carries them inside, only to be greeted by a very angry German.

"Feli, where the hell have you been in my car?! What are those?! You better not have gotten anything in my car, or so help me I'll-!"

"Or you'll what, Ludwig? _Punish _me?" The Italian says, with sort of a warning tone, walking closer to the German, putting the boxes on the ground. Ludwig becomes silent. "Oh, Ludwig, you're not _scared_ of me, _are you?_" The German cannot seem to utter a word of anything, he is so shocked at the sudden behavioral change in his little Italian lover, he was almost scary...Ludwig was snapped out of his thoughts when feli picked up his boxes again and walked up stairs.

"I'll see you in our bedroom at 7 o'clock. No earlier, no later, understand Ludwig?" Feli commanded walking up the stairs, not waiting for an answer.

What the hell did Ludwig get himself into?

~~ 6:58 PM ~~

Ludwig stood outside the door, anxious and almost a bit scared. He felt like he stood there forever until finally he heard the sound of his lovers voice, speaking his native tongue that made shivers go down his spine.

"Invio il mio amore e coprire gli occhi fino a che non si dica il contrario." (Enter, my love. And cover your eyes until I tell you otherwise.) Feli spoke and Ludwig entered with his eyes closed. The room smelled of lavender and roses, he loved that smell, feli always smelled like that, drove him nuts most days. He desired feli all day every day, and wanted to jump him whenever he saw the Italian, but he also wanted feli to desire him as well. He wanted him to be desperate and come to him full of lust, that is why he suddenly left his lover in the middle of their love making earlier. But feli seemed to angry, did he do that to him? Again his thoughts were broken by the sound of his lover.

"Okay Ludwig. Open." At that, he opened his eyes to almost fall over at the sight before him. Feli was in an all leather outfit, short shorts with a garter belt connected to fishnets and boots, not to mention a white dress shirt open and over it a black corset with a captains hat and a whip in his mouth.

"Hah...Mmmm...Feli..God, you look so...good." He attempts to touch the Italian, when feli whips his hand. Feli shakes his finger.

"No touchy."

Ludwig rubs his hand although he is completely turned on by everything. And feli takes this opportunity to tackle Ludwig onto the bed and take out the cuffs and put them on Ludwig.

"H-Hey! What are you doing feli?" The German was getting more and more turned on by the moment, he knew he had a weakness for bondage.

"Showing you why you shouldn't have stopped earlier." with a smirk, Feliciano gets up of of Ludwig and heads out of the room.

Not believing what had just occurred, Ludwig began to struggle with the handcuffs. "W-wait! Feli! Come back!"

"Sorry Luddy! You should know now not to do that to me EVER again!~ Vee~ I'll let you out in a little while, I'm going to have dinner!" the little Italian giggled cutely and headed downstairs.

After Ludwig's string of yells and curses, he made a couple mental notes.

1. Observe the inner workings of his little devious Feliciano's mind.

2. NEVER stop in the middle of sex EVER AGAIN.

3. ….Buy more leather for Feliciano.

* * *

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!~ Poor Luddy. 8D**

**Oh well!~ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I know Feli did!**


End file.
